1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device used on a vehicle, and more particularly to a reel type cold light warning triangle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional warning triangle 10, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a triangle piece 11 coated with a reflective sticker and a foldable leg 12 coupled to the triangle piece 11. The conventional warning triangle 10 itself cannot produce warning light and is only able to reflect light projecting onto the warning triangle 10, which means that the warning triangle 10 can be seen in darkness and serves as a warning only when there is a light projecting onto the warning triangle.
Besides, the structure of the triangle piece 11 and the leg 12 are too thin and not strong enough to make the warning triangle 10 stand firmly on the road, especially when there is strong wind or vehicle passing by at high speed. Under this circumstance, the warning triangle 10 is very likely to fall down, and it will be very dangerous when the vehicles coming from behind cannot see the warning triangle 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.